


So quiet

by Musicnasty2704



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicnasty2704/pseuds/Musicnasty2704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one shot of preath</p>
    </blockquote>





	So quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of preath

"Babe" Tobin yelled from her and Her girlfriends bedroom.

'Why is it so quiet' Tobin thought.

"Christen?" Tobin said again a little annoyed that her girlfriend wasn't answering her. "Babe why aren't you answering me- oh shit I'm so sorry babe I didn't know you where doing that right now" Tobin said standing in the middle of the hallway near the living room.

"Don't be I was just finishing up anyway" Christen said calmly finally opening her eyes to see her tanned girlfriend standing there with a apologetic look on her face. 

"What's with the face?" Christen said jokingly as she walked over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, I just didn't mean to interrupt your meditation session was all" she said nervously rubbing her neck. 

"You weren't, I told you I was finished." Christen said wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck.

"I know I know. Tobin said at the same time as if on instinct putting her hands on Christens waist."But that's like your 'becoming one with yourself session' and I kind of interrupt it by yelling at you and I feel bad about it." 

"Well since you feel so bad why don't you make it up to be by making us dinner." Christen said giving Tobin a passionate kiss.

After a while Tobin decided to break the kiss and come up for air."How does takeout sound?"

"Like a resounding no"

"Ugh, fine what would you like to eat my queen?"

"Queen?"

"Yes queen I'm giving you the royal treatment tonight."

"Umm Ooh how about stuff peppers and pasta."

"That actually sounds good and for desert?"

"That's a surprise." Christen said with a devilish smile on her face as she left to go take a shower so they can go to the grocery store.

'How about we save some water?" Tobin thought with a smile on her face as she ran to her and Christens shared bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
